


*Screams Internally*

by Two_Sour_Noodles



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hehehe, Hope you enjoy, Love at First Sight, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), and made the softest underfell sans, i poured all the sweet fluff i could, ok so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Sour_Noodles/pseuds/Two_Sour_Noodles
Summary: A short drabble where you try and get Sans' help to get rid of a creep, featuring Sans as he falls hopelessly in love as soon as he sees you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673047
Comments: 38
Kudos: 244





	*Screams Internally*

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this trope at least once ;7;
> 
> Have fun! I hope you enjoy this!

Sans has been in a good mood lately. It was a normal, peaceful day, and right now he decided that he would like a nice, long walk to end the day with.  
  
And so he walks, with nowhere particular in mind...  
  
Until someone calls out, “Kevin! Dude, I’ve been searching for you for the past hour! Where were you?” The voice says, nearing Sans.  
  
Sans continues walking, not caring about the voice calling in his direction.  
  
“Kevin! Hold up, dude!”  
  
... Nah, no way ‘Kevin’ is Sans—  
  
A hand pulls at his jacket, lightly tugging, and Sans turns, irritated—  
  
Only to see a human girl, looking at him with bright, pretty eyes.  
  
And his world exploded.  
  
Now, Sans didn't believe in Soulmates...  
  
... The keyword there is _‘didn't'._  
  
Past tense.  
  
Magic rushed into his skull, filling up his senses. It was like the universe died and revived at that spot, like there was never colors before now, as if he was dying of thirst and was finally given his first droplets of water, holy shit, holy _shit_.  
  
He’s barely breathing, his senses and emotions overloading. The world is clearer, the smells are stronger, and there's _life_.  
  
He only saw her for a fraction of a second, but he knows, he _knows_ he'd both kill and die for her.  
  
... She looks so _scared_.  
  
His soul dropped. He _knows_ he’s big and terrifying, but—  
  
An alarming amount of sadness overcomes him, overwhelming him.  
  
_No, no, no, no no no no... Please don't be scared... He didn't even do anything and he's already screwing this up—_  
  
She opens her mouth, and—  
  
“There's a guy that's been following me for the past hour,” She says, voice low and shaking, “Please please please pretend you know me, please,” she pleads of him, almost choking on the end.  
  
... Sadness turned into relief, and relief turned into overpowering rage that boils inside his bones.  
  
_That fucker_...  
  
... has been _what_?  
  
...  
  
... Should he kill that fucker, or should he pretend to be his Soulmate’s friend?  
  
_Can_ he control himself and not kill the guy?  
  
...  
  
He looks at her.  
  
She's so beautiful. She's... so scared. She'd be so terrified of him if he killed the guy...  
  
She's so fragile...  
  
“ah, yeah, you’ve been searching, eh?” He laughs, like he knew you his whole damn life, and he _will_ make sure it seems that way.  
  
Her eyes widen, and gloss up a little. “Y-” She coughs, and continues, “Yeah! You won't believe how many turns I took till I found you!” she says, silently squeezing his jacket before letting it go.  
  
She could win an Oscar.  
  
“shit,” he laughs, “sorry, didn't mean to hide from ya, i was jus' here the entire time.” He waves his hand at her, smiling, but he's searching for the guy. “y'didn't read my messages that well, didja?”  
  
“I did! I reread them again and again, you just don't know how to explain your location! And when I asked you to clarify, you didn't answer me, dude!” She shifted on her feet, glancing at the guy from the corner, almost tipping her head in his direction.  
  
Sans notices a shadow retreating from the corner.  
  
She glances back, checking, and stares at the empty corner. She finally lets out the breath she’s been holding.  
  
“He- he’s.. gone. I think. I don't—" She looks back at Sans, "I don't think he'll be following me anymore, hopefully.“  
  
She stares at him, and quietly whispers, “Thank you, sir.”  
  
Sans is going to die tonight, and she's the reason.  
  
“I’m... sorry for suddenly doing this.” She looks away from him, and fiddles with her hands, and his heart burst.  
  
“no, no— yer fine, don't worry, y'didn't bother me at all,” he shook it off, and he meant it, _stars_ , if only he could hug her and comfort her.  
  
She looks back at him, and a small smile graces her features.  
  
“Well, I...” She started, then took a deep breath, and then asked in the most adorable, shy voice ever, “Can you walk me home? I’m... I don't want to walk back alone with a creep on the loose,” she joked.  
  
_Yes_ , yes, and a billion times over and over, _fuck_ yes.  
  
“yes,” he said, fortunately in a _normal_ tone, “yeah, i can walk you back, no problem.” He even added a casual laugh at the end, but oh shit, he's been laughing this entire time would she think he's weird??  
  
Fuck.  
  
She laughed, _thank fuck_ , and then he walked her back home.  
  
There was no sign of the creep.  
  
And Sans’ Soul wouldn't stop throbbing the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans:  
> Reader: h-  
> Sans, already dead, shaking on his knees as he pulls out a ring: *heavy breathing* b ABY. S H i t shit shit shitshitshit--
> 
> On another note... I have a couple fluffy scenes in my head that could continue this.. but who knows xD


End file.
